Twisted Deal
by love2be4gotten
Summary: In the great Aqua-Electricum war, a young Vaporeon is forced into making a decision to save his family's life. Luxoreon. Rape. M/M


**My mind has wandered once again, sorry! :d So yes, I've been playing pokemon white quite a bit lately, and two of the pokemon that are in my team are my lovely Vaporeon and fierce Luxray. I wanted to write a fanfiction about them, but I didn't know what it should be about. Haha, so this became a installment of my nightmare series, so you can all guess how the plot came about. :3**

**Quick note: Does Vaporeon have fur or scales? I researched it, but I failed at finding the answer. So in this fanfic, Vaporeon indeed has fur, but more like an otters fur. So onwards!**

**Warnings: Rape, and junk. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, though I wish I could at least create some. :D**

**Mizu's POV:**

Watching all my little water friends splashing in the water, I felt completly at peace. Thank Arceus we had this nice secluded lake surrounded by these tall trees to call a home. Times were tough these days. The great Aqua-Electricum**(1)** War was still ongoing, and it was obvious that the Electric types were having the upper hand here. This big six year war only started because of the greed for water.

As water pokemon, we obviously needed an area with water, but other pokemon began to complain that they were tired of going to drink water and being interupted by a crabby Krabby or grumpy Corphish. When the electric types began the squabble, other types supported them, and soon all our beautiful lakes were overtaken by various pokemon and the war begun. Water types became prey. We were hunted down, killed, and eaten.

Why couldn't we just share the water like our ancestors had done for many generations? It wasn't as if we stopped other pokemon from enjoying the water, we weren't territorial like the Pidgeotto who pecked any intruders out of their nests or the Aggron that claimed acres of land and guarded it visciously. Well, Whiscash were territorial, but they had to be or others would take advantage of them and their goofy expressions.

"Mizu, come play with us!" I smile down at the two little pokemon, a small azurill and wooper jumping up and down. "Maybe later guys, I'm tired right now." The two poke'kids 'aww'd' in disappointment and returned to whatever game they had been playing in the water. I stretched from my spot at the edge of the lake, my tail dipped in the cool liquid.

My mind was cluttered in worry over my small clan. How long would we be safe here? Would I, as their leader, be able to keep them protected? Whatever happened, I was determined to keep my guard up and do to the best of my ability of what I could for my family. They were all I had left. Maybe a nice swim would clear my head.

**Tseruki's POV:**

"Just a bit farther." The rattata said for what felt like the fifteenth time. I was beginning to get irritated. If this rat was lying, I was definately going to eat him. As a leading pokemon, it was my duty to seek any surviving water pokemon. Unfortunately, it also meant following upon any lead, even if it was from some rat. In my musings, I nearly tripped over the sitting ratata, not noticing that he had stopped.

"Right through here, this is where the fugitives are hiding." We pushed through the weeds that surrounded us and found ourselves in a large clearing. I easily spotted the small lake housing the water pokemon. The element of surprise was unfortunately impossibe, not only because the clearing was exactly that, clear of any obstacles, but also because I had already been spotted if the wide-eyed poliwhirl backing away was any indication.

Oh well, it would still be quite fun to kill them all. I walked calmly towards the lake, the poliwhirl dashing and alerting his friends. I calculated each of the pokemon and found a marill, azurill, wooper, poliwhirl, starmie, and a magikarp. All easy prey. I feel my electric static gathering, ready for an attack, ready for the kill.

The pokemon all look at me in fear, frozen and waiting to see what I'm going to do. But they know they're doomed. I crouch low, growling, and unleash the gathering electric energy in the form of thunderbolt, aiming for the small azurill. The targeted pokemon is like a stantler caught in headlights as it stares fearfully at the attack, the other pokemon diving away.

The bolt hits, a flash of light consumes the area and a cloud of dust rises immediately. Perfect shot I smirk. Or so I think. I glare unbelievingly at the scorched patch of ground and at the two pokemon lying in a heap to the left. Stupid wooper, endangering its own life to save its friends'? Useless. No matter, they'd both be dead in a moment.

Another electric attack wouldn't work on the wooper, but a nice crunch would. I rise from my crouching position and dart towards the two pokemon with jaws wide open. This would be the end of the two pipsqueaks.

"Enough!" The shout shocked me, but the ice beam that knocked me down and stopped me from ending the water pokemons' lives filled me with disbelief. I search the area in confusion, where did that come from? My eyes immediately land on a vaporeon rising from the lake. Huh, interesting.

"I didn't realize your species still survived. Not many Eevees choose the water stone these days." I chuckled darkly in amusement. I watched in irritation as the wooper and azurill, along with the other water pokemon jumped back into the lake, safe and sound, for now. I refocus on the vaporeon stepping out of the water and onto land, its sleek wet fur shining a bright blue in the sun.

"Stay away from my family." It growled, its fins on its head flaring in anger. A male vaporeon, even better. I cock my head mockingly, "and what if I don't? Who'll stand in my way, you? I doubt you'll win." His expression didn't change. "Maybe not, but I can try." An aqua ring unfurled around him and electric pulses began rolling through me in excitement, I was going to enjoy this.

I let loose another thunderbolt, but the vaporeon easily dodged it and quickly dug himself underground. My eyes dart around the ground, wondering where he could be. Something moves under me and before I can react, he comes up and latches onto my left ankle with his razor sharp teeth. I let out a yelp before taking the chance of his closeness and using crunch on his shoulder.

The bite makes him loosen his jaws and he twists out of my grip, jumping back a couple of feet. The aqua ring surrounds him, replenishing some of his lost health, not that it would help him. Before I can move, a big wave rises behind the panting vaporeon, and it rushs towards me. I recognize it as surf and can do nothing as it crashes into me.

The wave knocks me into a tree, sending a jolt of pain through me. I pick myself up quickly and speed towards him, dodging as he shoots out another ice beam. I successfully land another crunch onto his neck and toss him onto the ground, pinning him. I struggle to keep him on the ground as he thrashes, and quickly I use one last thunderbolt. I move off in time before my own attack can harm me too, and even though the Vaporeon is on his feet again, I can tell that the last attack finished him by his wobbly legs.

The vaporeon stubbornly stays standing, but when I edge near him, he backs up hesitantly. He had guts, I'd give him that. And he was no doubtly one of the strongest water pokemon I've ever fought, even stronger than most types I've fought. I immediately know I've won as the eeveelution stumbles on his own feet. "Stay b-back!" He snarls as I continue to come near him. He's inches from the water and I hastily snatch him by the neck before he can retreat. He flinches as I throw him onto the floor, pinning him once again. Glaring at me, he refuses to give up and begins his flailing in an attempt to get free.

**Mizu's POV:**

He was definately one of the biggest luxrays that I've ever seen, and because of that I knew he was strong and had no chance of escaping from the grip he had. "Kudos to you little vaporeon, you are quite strong, just not strong enough. It'll be a shame to kill you." I growled at his mocking tone, feeling fear rise in me. Was this it? Would this electric pokemon kill me and my family? "Although... I suppose a different approach could be taken?" I felt confused, but didn't show it and continued to glare at him. "Killing you would be such a waste. So why don't we make a little... trade?"

I felt my fur rise in furry, "leave my family alone! You can't have them!" A smirk filled his face, "I don't want them, so why not hear my deal out, hmm?" I didn't respond as I kept a wary eye on him. "Good. Now listen closely. You. That is what I want. Come with me willingly, and I'll leave your little 'family' alone. Refuse, and I'll kill your family and force you to come with me. Which is it?"

What kind of deal was that! "Why can't you just leave us alone!" I yell, thrashing more under his hold. "That isn't one of the choices, now choose one or I will. And believe me, you won't like my choice." My mind felt hazy, this couldn't be happening! "No answer? Then I guess it's bye bye for your family." He got off me and moved towards the lake, his fur bristling with electricity, preparing for an attack.

"No! Ok, I'll go with you..." I whimpered pathetically, struggling to stand up. He stopped and turned back to me, "good choice." "Mizu, don't leave!" I flinch as azurill slams himself into me, tears in her eyes. "I have to Asera, for you and the rest of our family." "No! No! No! Don't Mizu!" Heru, the small wooper, cried, joining in with Asera. I see the luxray is getting irritated and impatient, so I gently push the two poke'kids off me and back away. "I'm sorry guys."

The luxray, satisfied that I dislodged the two off of me, begins walking away, expecting I follow. Which I do, with a pained limp, doing my best to keep up with his long strides. My heart burns as I leave my home and family, realizing I may never see it again gives me a sinking feeling. I refuse to turn and give one last look to at the lake, knowing I wouldn't have the strength to keep moving if I did.

We continue down a worn path, and my fur bristles at the rattata that is suddenly following along side us. Was it a friend of the electric pokemon's? "Hey, hey! Where are you going? There's still that whole lake full of water pokemon waiting to be destroyed!" It squeaks angrily. "Change of plans." Is all the luxray says, not even sparing the rat a look. "Change of plans? That's not how it works, maybe I should mention this to the leader. He'll be sure to set you straight and demolish that lake within a blink of an eye." The rattata warns.

Fear fills me that he will make use of his words, but that fear is soon replaced to disgust as the Luxray grabs the rattata and effortlessly rips out his throat, leaving him on the floor twitching and walking on. How could he be so... dispassionate? I was greatful now that I knew that rat wouldn't be exposing my family, but still...

I didn't speak, anxiety filling me. Where were we going? Where was he taking me? What did he want with me? All these questions swirled in my head, making me feel dizzy which was not helping my already weakened state. I shook them out, trying to focus on where I was going for now.

We passed tree after tree, and I was beginning to wonder if this luxray even knew where he was going. Which reminded me, what was his name? I didn't know anything about this electric pokemon, and yet here I was following it blindly in protection for my family and home. Would he keep his word about not harming them? How was I to know if he would or would not? What if others found them? They weren't cabable of fending for themselves, and the strongest after me was Mama marill, who couldn't harm a yanma. How would they survive? How wou-

"Tseruki." I snapped out of my thoughts in confusion, "huh?" "Tseruki. My name. Remember it, Mizu." I frowned at his tone. So serious yet lifeless. And the way he said my name was almost death itself. Before I could think further, we broke out of the woods and into a tiny secluded area surrounded by rocks and dirt. There was absolutely no grass, and the only shelter was a large cave.

"Don't just stand there, get in." Tseruki growled, seeing that I was rooted to the ground, taking in the depressing scenery. Hesitantly, I moved to the cave, the luxray following at my heels at an uncomfortable distance. I stopped short of the entrance, but he nipped my tail, forcing me further into the cave.

The inside was more depressing than the outside had been. It was pitch black at the back of the cave, and the only light was from the opening. I turned to the luxray, who was watching me with red eyes. "What do you want with me?" I managed to get out, I was afraid of the answer, but I needed to know.

Tseruki ignored me and walked deeper into the cave past me, not giving me another look until he settled down on the ground. I sat where I stood, not wanting to go any deeper into the cave than I already was, and wanting to be as far away from him as possible. I stared at him, waiting for some type of answer, and he stared back, possibly waiting for the same thing.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm keeping you as my captive. You could prove useful later, but until that time comes, I'll use you as I see fitting." What was he talking about? "How will I prove useful?" I asked confused as such a thing could be possible. Another smirk found its way onto his face, "well you could be used to scout various lands that we were not able to, and since you are a water pokemon, you'll have no difficulty in obtaining information for us."

I growled, "I will do no such thing! How dare you talk of such betrayal as if it was an easy task. I'm not heartless like you!" Tseruki immediately arose from his spot, stalking closer to me. "Do not assume things so easily." He growled. "I don't have to assume anything to already know you're a big asshole!" I yelled angrily but wished I hadn't when I saw the gleam in his gold eyes.

Leaning in closer, he said, "now you're gonna get it." I didn't get the chance to interpret his words as he grabbed my neck and dragged me further into the cave easily, despite my struggling. "You want to be brave? You like being the hero? I'll soon break you out of that habit." I let out a shocked gasp as I was pushed roughly onto the hard, cold floor. "W-what are you doing! Get off!" Weakly, since my power was pretty zapped, I tried to toss the pokemon holding me down off, but it was useless.

Moving my tail to the side, I realized what he intended to do and I began to struggle more. "Stop it! L-leave me alone!" He ignored me and his paws wrapped to hold of my hind legs. I whimpered in fear and tried to shake him off. Doing this must have excited him, and I knew he wouldn't care if he hurt me as long as he was able to have his way with me. I stiffened as he moved around a little to get more situated and I felt my breath hitch when something prodded my rear.

His hips and hind legs pushed him forward, and with the first thrust, he was able to get his shaft a little inside. He slid out but before I could recover fully from the shock, he thrust once more, thrusting deeper, spreading my unaccustomed walls open. I cried out as I was penetrated by him, and my stomach churned at the feeling. He moved faster and harder, pressing into me with unnatural force and I was sure something tore as I felt liquid dripping onto my back legs. I screamed even more in pain and tried harder to get away, my body protesting to this intrusion.

That didn't affect him the least bit as he conutinued to pump into me, small, almost purring noises sounding from his throat filling me with disgust. Moisture gathered in my eyes and I tried to hold it back, trying to ignore the pain, but I was obviously losing. The pain amplified dramatically as I felt his knot trying to force itself inside and I tried once more to get away from what was begining to stretch me so wide. He panted and moaned into my ear which only made me feel even more humiliated by the situation than I already was.

I cried out loudly as his thick cock pounded into my tight hole violently, his knot filling me with anxiety. I pleaded and whined to get him to stop in anyway possible, but he wasn't affected at all by my futile attempts. He held my legs tightly, his claws keeping my in place and adding to the discomfort. I closed my eyes and tears streamed down my face. My vision was beginning to haze, I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. I shuddered and whined more, trying to pull myself away from under him, but my claws slid uselessly across the hard dirt ground.

My tailhole was tightening and spasming around his lionhood as his knot slipped inside, immediately swelling up and locking us together. The minute it locked, my rear felt hot and I whimpered at the pain, my hind legs shaking and tremoring as his knot swelled and his seed shot directly into me. He growled and whined in pleasure, lightly humping me, pumping the last of his seed into me. He tightened his hold so I wouldn't move, his cum still flowing in me. "L-let me go..p-please," I cried before blacking out.

**Tseruki's POV:**

I might have been a bit too rough, but dammit he pissed me off! Nobody judges me, and he was lucky I didn't kill him. I pulled out and watched the vaporeon shake in the after shock unconcious. It was a beautiful sight to see him lying there with his own blood and my cum dripping from his abused hole, both mixing into a tinted pink.

A shiver of possessiveness went up my spine at the thought that I didn't have to share this. Coming from a litter of six and being a leader in the war meant sharing things, even when I didn't want to. But this, this was all mine.**(2)** I licked myself clean, liking the rusty taste of Mizu's blood, and I watched his form for awhile more before deciding I should clean him too. I flipped him onto his back, watching with a bit of sadist pleasure as he flinched painfully.

I climbed ontop of him, careful to put enough weight onto him to keep him securely under me, but not enough to crush him. I ran my tongue onto his abused hole, the contact making him slowly wake up. Realizing what was happening, Mizu tried to buck me off, but I made sure to keep my balance and continued cleaning him.

"N-no.." he whimpered, "don't touch me..." he kept weakly trying to move, but ignoring him, I finished on my task. I shifted myself around and tucked Mizu under me protectively. His body was now shaking and tears were streaming freely down his face. "Shh, don't cry. You belong to me now." It must have been painful for him to hear that and he tried to twist out of my grasp, but being the larger one, I easily pulled him more under me, not allowing him anymore movement.

"Let me go, please!" he yelled, still shaking. "Shh, sleep." I replied not paying his plead any mind. Mizu fell silent, small sobs escaping his shaking form the only noise. Exhaustion must have overtaken him as he fell unconscious again. I licked away his tears from his face and shifted myself to get into a better position to lay down. I felt pretty tired myself, taking a quick nap couldn't hurt.

**Mizu's POV:**

I ached all over. I felt so numb, as if something heavy was wieghted on me. Opening my eyes, I realize that Tseruki is still ontop of me, sleeping, and I'm still tucked under him, uncomfortable. I slowly try to pull myself from under him, but a low warning growl emits from his throat and doesn't stop until I relax my body under him once more.

I look to see if I've woken him up, but see that he is still fast asleep. I felt so weak, I needed to get into some water. I couldn't even fight because my water level was so low. My back aches from laying on it for so long, and even trying to shift into a more comfortable position sets the luxray growling. I huffed in annoyance and gave up for now, deciding to just wait until Tseruki woke up and see what happened then.

My backside hurts and remembering why makes my head hurt. Now that I think about it, I'm sticky and disgust fills me. And my stomach only hinders my sour mood as it growls, since I have not eaten since the morning of my capture. When was that? Yesterday morning? I couldn't tell what day it was, but from the light of the opening of the cave, it seems to be early morning. I just wanted to go home. Back to my family and back to the safety the lake once provided.

"Have a good nap?" I flinched slightly at the voice, not realizing that Tseruki had taken his wieght off me and was now sitting and watching me with calculating eyes. I didn't answer and stared at the wall, not even wanting to move anymore. "What? No response? How rude." The luxray teased with a cold tone, allowing a small chuckle to slip his throat. Ignoring him, I found more interest in a rock not too far. Maybe if I didn't pay the electric pokemon any mind, he would go away and leave me alone for awhile.

That hope diminished as I felt a pair of jaws clamp onto my neck again, and I stiffened, not wanting to struggle in case it angered him. He began to move, dragging me across the ground, rocks digging uncomfortably into my skin, and out of the cave. Where was he taking me? I wondered worriedly as we moved through the bushes. He dropped my onto the ground and nudged me, "keep walking straight."

I got to my feet at a painfully slow speed, still sore, and limped to where he wanted me to go with fear. Silence filled the air as we traveled, and my nerves were beginning to become a jumbled mess. My tail suddenly began to shake slightly and uncontrollably, a warning that there was either a body of water near or rain, and by the sunny sky, I could tell it was the former. "See, there's a use right there." Tseruki muttered darkly, indicating my natural ability.

A small pond soon came into our view, and I stopped, not sure what to do. The pond's blue color glittered with cleanliness as the sun's light reflected on it, and my head was spinning from such a sight. My instinct told me to jump in the water and replenish my health, but I restrained myself. "You may drink, but under no circumstances may you go in." He commanded, his demeaner aloof.

**Tseruki's POV: (so short! D:)**

I watched with a little amusement as the vaporeon stared at the pond, unsure whether to go to it or remain frozen to the spot he currently stood in. Finally, deciding on his next move, he moved to the water, taking greedy gulps. His throat must have been dry from all his screaming and pleading last evening. Repressing the laugh, I settle onto the dirt ground, and wait for him to finish.

After a couple of minutes, he still doesn't look like he will stop anytime soon and I become impatient. "Enough. Let's go." My growl comes out more malicious than I intended, and Mizu's body shakes in fear as he rushes as best he can back to me, tail between his legs. I don't wait for him to catch up before rising from the ground and heading back to the cave. The sound of the vaporeon's small paws tell me he is not far behind. We make it back just as the sun comes fully out, telling pokemon that the day has now officially begun. "Get in the cave and stay there. I have some errands to run." I tell him, not bothering to check if he does what I say, knowing that he will.

**Mizu's POV:**

I watch as Tseruki walks away, and my mind screams at me to run away, that this is my chance to escape. But my body hurts, I'm tired, weak, and that luxray had a very good chance of catching me if I did decide to run. Sighing, I limp into the cave and settle in the back. My stomach growls again, reminding me that I still have not eaten yet. And the strange feeling on my fur reminds me that I'm still sticky.

Growling in displeasure, I begin to work on cleaning my self, focusing on my soiled fur with great concentration. Such great concentration, in fact, that I failed to notice how deathly silent the air has gone until I hear a voice. "Well what do we have here?" I immediately stop cleaning and look up to the owner of the voice, not liking the look the big infernape was shooting me and back to his buddy, a weavile.

My blood runs cold. Though a fire type I would normally be at a great advantage with, my power was shot not being able to replenish properly, and I was now at a great, weak, disadvantage. And that weavile would definately contribute greatly. "A little water pokemon, why have you strayed so far from you little lake?" The weavile mocks, the infernape joining in the taunting. "Here we come to give our leader Tseruki a surprise visit, and instead we're surprised by you." The infernape stops talking for a second to sniff the air before continuing, "and it looks like you're his new toy."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we had a little fun, don't you think Adule?" The weavile asks the Infernape. "No, I wouldn't think so Muyala." Adule agrees, both pokemon nearing closer. I back up against the wall in fear, not sure what these two were capable of, but knowing it couldn't be good. "Don't run little vaporeon, we just want to play a little." The ape teases, laughing his head off with weavile. Adule reaches towards me and I do the only natural thing, I bite him. Hard.

"Sh't! You little..." He curses under his breath, cradling his injured hand and glaring at me, "I'm sure Tseruki wouldn't mind if we exterminated the little pest." Not waiting for any agreement from his friend, the ape's uninjured hand turns yellow and static swirls menacingly before going towards me in the form of Thunder punch. The impact hits since I'm too weak to move out of the way in time and I fly back into the wall, rocks digging into my back. Before I have a chance to recover, the rocks around me rise and cut me in various places, a stone edge. I can feel blood starting to run down from the multitude of cuts.

The infernape gives me no time to even blink before he's on me again, picking me up by the throat. Even though my body is protesting in pain, I glare at him with defiance. "You water pokemon make me sick. Taking over ponds, lakes, and any other bodies of water without any regard to other types who are just as reliant on the water as you are." Adule growls. "You have no idea what you're talking about. It's selfish types like you who make _me _sick. You think you own the water, but that's a lie! You can't own it!" I yell at him, though it's slightly raspy.

Anger fills his face and he roughly shoves me to the wall, repeatingly hitting me with hateful punches. Was this close combat? He throws me to the floor and the fall makes me cough out blood. My vision was becoming blurred, but not enough to indicate that I was going to black out anytime soon.

As the rush of blood fills my ears, the weavile finally chooses to speak, "Adule, let's just go. I'm sure there's a reason why leader has him in this cave." Adule snorts, "The world is better without another water pokemon stinking it up. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"I'd beg to differ." Through the rush, I can tell that the voice belongs to Tseruki and I, strangely, feel a bit relieved. "Tseruki, we were just-" Adule tries to explain before Tseruki stops him, "leave now. Both of you." The two don't argue and run out in fear of further angering the electric lion. I force myself into a sitting postion, but fail to stay upright and use the wall as a support. "You ok?" "Fine." I growl, irritated seeing as this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't taken me from home.

**Tseruki's POV:**

The tone of his voice is weak, but enough to tell me that he is angry. Whether it is directed towards me or the two pokemon under my command, I do not know. Mizu begins cleaning off the blood that covers his body, though I can tell he is having a difficult time doing it. I move towards him and pick him up by the neck as gently as I can, though he still lets out a pained cry.

I carry him to the middle of the cave before setting him down and pulling to me so I can clean his wounds. "Stop, I can do it myself," he snarls, trying to squirm away from me. I dig my claws into him, "just shut up and let me do this for you." I growl back and go back to running my tongue on the cuts that litter his body. There were a lot, and many were bleeding profusedly. It was a wonder why he hadn't lost conscious from all the lost blood.

Doing the best I can to clean him up, I release him and he practically crawls into the back of the cave. He returns to using the wall as a support and watches me warily. Silence fills the cave so I decide to break it. "So tell me Mizu, do you regret becoming a vaporeon now that the war rages on?" "Of course not. I became a vaporeon for the war." I stared in disbelief at him. "Why would you do such an idiotic thing?" He glares at me, "for you it may be idiotic, but for me it was crucial. My friends, my _family, _were in danger of being killed. I took it upon myself to save their lives."

He falls silent and stares at the ground, before looking at me again with fire in his muddy eyes, "my choice wasn't idiotic, no. But yours is. All of you electric types and your followers. Why make a war out of something that is plentiful? Something that can easily be shared?" Bleh, that word again. _Share. _"Maybe because we all don't want to share-" "Because you're all greedy? Yes, I've know that already."

I growl and my claws come unsheathed, "don't judge me." There's a waver of fear in his eyes, probably realizing that I'm losing control and close to raping him again. "You don't know my reasons for what I do, and I do not particularly feel like explaining." I take deep breaths, trying to calm my beating heart. "You think you have it hard? You're not the one whose had to watch his loved ones be torn apart, the one who is forced out of all of his homes, and cursed with becoming attached to others only to lose them or _be taken from them._"

The last part he directs towards me, and there's a buzzing in my ears. So loud, so annoying. White heat fills my head and before I know what I'm doing, I have Mizu pinned under me, a pained expression on his face as his wounds begin to bleed again. Seeing the blood run down, I snap back into control and get off of him. "Like I said before, don't judge me. You don't know what I myself have had to endure."

The vaporeon gets shakily to his feet, only to fall back down. The need to comfort him fills my head, but I ignore it and watch him settle into what I guess is a comfortable position on the ground for him. "I may not know you or what you've been through, but I do know that whatever it is does not give you the right to hurt and kill water pokemon." "Ah, but you misunderstand me, you've seen what I've done to the rattata. Trust me, he isn't the only pokemon that I've killed. I am a predator, the hunt excites me, water pokemon or not, you are all prey to me." I smirk, liking the look of disgust on his face.

"So you're saying you hate all pokemon, regardless of type." It's a statement more than a question and I shrug, "I suppose you could say that." He shakes his head, "I don't understand." I stare at him curiously, "what don't you understand." He closes his eyes and lies his head down and for a second I think he's fallen asleep. "I don't understand why you would participate in this useless war." He mumbles, his body relaxing as he falls into an unfitful sleep. "Sometimes I wonder that myself." I muse before laying down myself and watching him sleep.

**~Time Skip~**

Hours later, he finally wakes up looking a bit better. And by then I have freshly killed pidgey for him to eat only.. "What do you mean you don't eat meat." I stare at him unconvinced. Mizu looks at the pidgey in disgust, "after six years of being hunted down, being the hunter yourself becomes impossible." "Then what _do _you eat?" "Berries." Berries? "How in the world do you find berries? They hardly grow anywhere these days."

A look of sadness crosses his face, "starvation was what killed many of us." The soft revelation is just barely caught and I feel a bit of anxiety. Once again the need to comfort him is strong, but again I push it down. "So what then? You expect me to go on a wild goose chase to find you extinct berries? I don't think so." I push the pidgey to him, the message clear, 'eat it. Now.' He backs up and stares at the pidgey, cringing from Arceus knows what.

I wait for him to eat, but he just stares at it, looking a bit sick. "Well?" I ask, getting annoyed and impatient. He shakes his head, "I can't." He turns away from it and curls into a ball looking at the wall. A sign of rebellion, but a weak one. "Well you have to eat something." The vaporeon is silent for a moment, thinking deep thoughts. "I don't have to eat. I could just absorb water." The unspoken question doesn't go over my head, 'can I swim?'.

"Fine." I grumble and for the first time I see Mizu smile, his tail almost wagging in excitement. The picture is almost... cute. I shake out the thought and begin to make my way to the pond, Mizu following gleefully. We make it to the pond almost immediately and I tell him, "only for a little while." Nodding, he rushes into the water, practically shivering in delight. His fur seems to glow with sudden health with the contact and his eyes seem to shine a brighter brown.

The vaporeon stops his playful splashing and faces me, "Tseruki." It was the first time he actually called me by name. I was almost too shocked to respond, "hm?" I settle onto the ground as I wait for him to continue. "You said that you hate all types of pokemon, but that can't be true, right? There has to be someone you like." You. I don't dare say it. "No, not really. I'm a more lonely natured pokemon. I do things alone." He continues to watch me, not convinced.

"If that's true, then why did you take me away from home?" Because you interested me. I shrug, "just felt the need to. No particular reason. But I suppose it was because I was bored and needed a new toy." "Oh." His feelings are hurt at being called a toy and guilt fills me. I scramble for something to change the topic with, my mind at a loss. "And what about you Mizu?" He looks confused, "me what?"

"You mentioned that you became a vaporeon because of the war. What would you have become if the war had not happened?" He looks at the ground, at a loss for words. "I don't remember. All I know is I had big plans for the future, and becoming a vaporeon wasn't one of them." The awkward silence returns and I decide enough is enough, "alright let's go."

He nods, but before he can get out I sense a pokemon presence. He notices it too and looks at me for instruction. "Hide." He complies by melting into the water, and if I hadn't seen it, I would not have believed that he was in there. The pokemon comes into view and recognize it as Electivire, a pokemon with a higher rank than me. "Tseruki." He nods a greeting. "Hello Zaire." I greet back, "what brings you here to my territory."

"It seems a potential area filled with water pokemon has been found close to your area. I need you to scout it and destroy any you may come across. Understood?" I know immediately that he is talking about Mizu's lake. "Understood." I reply, almost filling Mizu's anxiety from the pond. "Good. I expect this done before the day ends." He turns away without another word and walks back into the forest.

"You promised." His voice is low, and I almost flinch at how he could have gotten so close to me without releazing it. "I know." Is all I say before beginning the journey to the lake. He follows, fear on his face. "So you'll keep your word right?" I don't answer. "Tseruki?" "A long time ago as a pup, my mother took me and my siblings to a small pond." I say ignoring him, "it was the first time we had ever seen water. My mother wanted to teach us to swim, she said it would be useful."

"I don't understand. Why are you-" "We sat and watch my mother demonstrate the proper way to swim, and after awhile, my siblings decided they could do it too. Me, I was too afraid."I interupted, continuing, "I didn't trust this new substance called water. And no matter how many times my mother assured me it was safe, I still refused. So while my family learned to swim, I sat at the edge watching. One of my siblings wasn't getting it as quickly as the others, and fear filled him at the times he nearly drowned.

That was when a herd of carvanah came. Sensing his fear, they went for the kill. My siblings, my mother, and I all watched as the carvanah tore him apart, and we filled with fear too. All that fear was too tempting for the carvanah. My family never stood a chance. I ran, looking for help, fire types, fighting types, even other electric types. I asked everyone I could for help, but they all turned me away saying it wasn't there problem."

I fell silent and Mizu didn't reply, only continued following me. I turned to him, "now I ask you. Who was more at fault? The water types who destroyed my family, or the types who refused to even try?" He stared pitfully at me, "I don't know." I snorted, "I'm trying to figure that out myself."

I push through the trees and into the familiar clearing of Mizu's lake and I can see the water pokemon still swimming, though it seemed their playfulness was gone. Made sense since the light and joy of their lives was next to me. "Are you going to kill them?" He whimpered. "I never go back on my word. Gather your little friends, we'll find somewhere safe for them to live. Once we do, you can go back with them."

His eyes widen and he looks at me in disbelief, "what do you mean?" "I mean once we find a new habitat, you are free to go back and live with them. You are their protection, all they have left." I felt hollow, but it was true. They needed him more than I did. "...Thank you." He murmured, stretching towards me and licking my cheek before rushing to retrieve his friends. Yes, he was their light and joy, their everything.

But he had become mine too.**(3)**

**(1) This is Latin for Water-Electric war in case anyone couldn't tell. And if you thought that electricum sounded perverted, well so did I. :D**

**(2) Luxray here is more like a child, having grown up where everything was shared. From milk from his mother's teat, to food and land with other pokemon. He sees Mizu as a toy, and like a brat with a toy, he generally breaks it on the first go. (and the first day -_-') :p**

**(3) Such a cliffhanger! lol.**

**A quick fun fact, the moves used by Vaporeon, Luxray, and Infernape are moves that mine use in my EV'd team. :D**

**I actually really like how this one-shot came out. I will continue to update on any stories that need it, so don't worry. I am trying really hard to stay focused, and I will work diligantly. Well that's it for now, Ja Ne!**


End file.
